Usui's Prisoner for a Week
by Haynee93
Summary: A jealous Usui 'Kidnaps' Misaki for a week when he learns that she has agreed to visit Hinata's grandparents with him.
1. Chapter 1

"Usui...Why are you carrying me?" somehow Misaki had ended up over Usui's shoulder on the way home and still did not really understand why it had happened.

She craned her neck to try and see him more clearly but soon ended up flopping in exasperation. Having already tried- and failed, struggling out of his grip it had quickly become clear she did not posses enough strength to resist.

Usui turned his head and responded indifferently "kidnapping you". To hear him say such words, as though it was completely normal -or even acceptable to 'kidnap someone' caused a loud sigh to escape her "and why am I being kidnapped?"

Misaki knew Usui well enough to know that he was surely pouting about something, despite his face remaining stoic as always.

Usui remained quiet and simply walked- showing no signs that he was about to let Misaki down, however receiving no reply at all only annoyed her more!

"I said why am I being kidnapped?" Retaining his air of indifference, Usui turned his head so that his eyes were calmly looking into hers as he replied "sleepover". With a fiercely burning face, Misaki found renewed motivation to escape.

This new wave of energy caught the unsuspecting Usui of guard- causing him to fumble and drop Misaki unceremoniously on her behind! "Awwww look what you made me do!"

Head now in her hands in disbelief, she rose to her feet slowly "is that what this is about?!You're pouting because Hinata asked me to visit his grandparents with him?"

Shadowed by his lowered head and a smooth grin, Usui stepped beyond the normal proximity and whispered into her ear "I am a very jealous person when it comes to you".

Usui was not the only thing that could be heard in her ears- why did he make her feel this way? She lowered her blushing face to the floor in hopes of regaining control over the thumping of her heart that was reverberating around her ear drums.

Eventually, the thumping noise was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. Though this did nothing to ease her heartrate- it did cause Usui to retreat a step "hello? I...no that's not...ah ok then...bye".

Largely accusing eyes stared in Usui's direction "you called my mother?" Grinning back as his captive sighed audibly once again, the 'kidnapper' held out his hand "she was happy that you were having a sleep over at a friend's house because you barely have any fun and always working- shall we go?"

Knowing that would have been her mothers exact sentiments, Misaki resigned herself to her fate "she really is too easy going... sure you may be a friend but your still a guy! Fine I will stay over one night only!"

She marched past Usui- and his raised hand, muttering angrily to herself while he chuckled before running to catch up "Hinata's a guy too you know?"

Misaki grumbled in quiet reflection; of course she knew Hinata was a guy too! Though there was once fundamental difference in the situations; Usui lived alone but Hinata's grandparents would be there!

"Usui, why are you carrying me again?" Instant regret was plain on his captive's face as he ignored her feeble struggling "I'm kidnapping you remember!"

The indifferent and calm demeanour of the kidnapper had cracked, leaving a smirk on his face as Misaki's struggles upgraded to wild thrashing "STUPID USUI! I already said I was coming so how is it kidnapping? Let me down now!"

The smirk persisted with dominant mischief "you only agreed to one night, I'm kidnapping you for the week" any struggling ceased momentarily as she absorbed this "but I'm supposed to be going to Hinata's grandparents in two days!" Usui tightened his grip in anticipation for the 'Demon Prez' power up "exactly!"


	2. Chapter 2

Her constant resistance prove to be futile as Usui entered the lift to his apartment with Misaki dangling helplessly over his shoulder "Usui, surely you can put me down now?"

He lowered her gently but didn't set her on her feet; instead opting to hold her in a princess cradle "wha...put me down!"

Even Misaki knew that her weakness had always been Usui's assertiveness, in this instance however she was forced to confront the fact this wasn't true! In that moment Usui had simply disarmed her with a warm and charming smile as he responded "I'm carrying you over the threshold!"

All defences were shattered completely- it wasn't his assertiveness that had subdued her this time! Her sudden lack of resistance enraged her yet despite this she sat still obediently, tired out from her struggling.

True to his word Usui didn't let her down as he set foot in his apartment- nor did he even put her down at all! "Usui, why are you still carrying me?" Unashamedly he answered as he carried on walking "bed".

Finding a new source of strength; Misaki leapt from his arms like a cat that had been handled unwillingly "aww! Well can't blame a guy for trying"

As always she was surprised at how empty his apartment was, the only addition to the room since the last time she had visited was a cat bed and food bowl. Usui signalled for her to sit down before heading into the kitchen.

The sky was now dark outside; she had remained seated but felt somewhat awkward, so felt it would be better enter the kitchen to see if she could help in anyway.

It was surprising that the kitchen was so stocked; seeing as it was as empty as the rest of the apartment when she had previously visited "wow you actually have a lot of food in for once!"

His shoulders shrugged as he began serving food on plates "you need a lot of food in when you have a guest for a week" jumping in to assist, she sighed heavily once again "I told you Usui I am only staying one night!"

Becoming aware of the tension in the room, Usui gently laid down his wooden spoon. Stomach squirming nervously as he slowly stalked towards her, Misaki fought hard to maintain composure- even as he held on to her tightly. "I told you, you've been kidnapped. You can't leave here for one week"

A dark grin spread across her face "you try and stop me- you perverted Alien!" smirking at the challenge, Usui's mouth lowered to her ear "If you try and leave I will just chase after you naked!"

Momentarily stunned by the sensation his warm breath left on her skin, Misaki's eyes widened.

This sudden drop in her defence only roused Usui more. His gaze intensified meaning to shatter all resistance completely; but Misaki was never one to submit so easily! She folded her arms and looked away crossly "you would as well wouldn't you?! You are just a perverted alien after all!"

The lustful atmosphere that had been slowly building between them once again fell dead by the interruption of Misaki's ringing phone; prompting Usui's retreat "hello? Hinata? erm...about that...I..I seem to have been kidnapped"

Hinata's alarm burst through the speakers at such volume, the phone was sent soaring across the room by Misaki- having launched it away from her ear "WHAT? THAT USUI! I WILL RESCUE YOU MISAKI!" In response to her glare, Usui stood there with false innocence radiating from him as she recovered the phone "No Hin…he's already gone".

"Usui...I have legs you know- where are you even taking me?!" No longer even having any energy to keep fighting, Misaki simply dangled limply over Usui's shoulder as he responded flatly "dinner".

In exasperated anger, she wailed "waaaaaaaaaa! I can walk there you know! Why do you insist on carrying me everywhere?!" With a mischievous smile, he sat her down gently with a slight tilt to his head "so you don't run away".

Her anger melted away instantly by the sensational smell that entered her nose, as Usui returned with her food. "Usui… you really are perfect" with a defeated sigh she began to eat while he chuckled quietly "no I'm not. I'm just a perverted alien remember".

With a hungry swallow she nodded "well yes, that's true…" smiling cheerfully, she added "but still, thanks for the food! It's delicious!" Usui was feeling overwhelmed; every so often Misaki would open up like this and her honest reactions always gave him wide eyes from delighted surprise.

It was in a blissful daze he watched her eat in quiet appreciation until a loud noise echoed from the hallway. "HOLD ON MISAKI I WILL SAVE YOUUUUUUUU!" Calmly, Usui slowly walked over to his door and opened it as Hinata energetically charged through- every bit the white knight in shining armour.

"Hurry Misaki lets go! I will fend him off!" Usui suddenly shot past him with inhuman speed, wordlessly taking Misaki over his shoulder once again "hey wait Usui...I haven't finished eating!"

It was sheer pandemonium; Hinata chased Usui around every room with Misaki still dangling helplessly over his shoulder.

Ignoring her complaints as he vaulted over the sofa, Usui failed to supress a grin as Hinata angrily followed him shouting "hey release Misaki! We are going to my Grandparents in two days!" Chuckling evilly as Hinata collapsed on the sofa breathless, Usui tauntingly lowered his head in line with Hinata's- before responding "exactly!"


	3. Chapter 3

"How did it end up like this?" Misaki yawned sleepily, looking from Hinata to Usui- who stretched out his arms taking up more space "blame him he is the one crashing our sleepover".

Folding his arms moodily, Hinata leaned over Misaki to face Usui "it's your fault for Kidnapping Misaki in the first place! Can't you move up? I have no room!" Having no intention of complying with Hinata's request, Usui smirked tauntingly as his stretched arms wrapped themselves around Misaki, so he could pull her closer.

"No! I meant how we all ended up sharing Usui's bed...waaaaaaaaa Usui let me go!" Usui's warmth- along with her sleepiness only destroyed her ability to fight him off.

Listening to the steady beating of his heart, her eyes soon fluttered shut but the ruckus Hinata was still making made it impossible foe her to sleep. "No fair Usui! I wanna hold Misaki too!"

Simultaneous hugging from both Usui and Hinata further prevented any chance of sleep; it only overheated Misaki who screamed out in inevitable frustration "gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! That's it! Both of you get of me and turn around!"

Hours after finally managing to fall asleep, a small thud forced Misaki into consciousness. a peep through her sleepy eyes confirmed that it was late, and that the thud was Hinata.

At a first glance it appeared as though he had fallen from the bed in his sleep...however upon closer inspection, this did not appear to be the case- Usui's foot was seemingly dangling in a suspicious way. She turned around frowning "did you just push Hinata out of the bed?"

Usui's eyes were shut clearly feigning sleep- although she knew better. Poking his forehead as hers creased in irritation, Misaki scowled "hey, stop pretending to be asleep".

Despite his eyes remaining closed, he answered flatly "he fell". With silent mock laughter- mixed with complete disbelief, Misaki sat up with the intention to wake Hinata up.

Stopping dead as a warm and gentle hand gripped hers, she pondered over why her heart was racing so excitedly. Usui sat up too and faced her "leave him, he's asleep" he laid a nearby blanket over the sleeping lump on the floor that was slightly snoring.

Regardless of the guilt that plagued her over leaving him on the floor, she knew this was the only way they would get any sleep.

It had become suddenly exceedingly hard to let sleep consume her; seeing as Usui had now curled his hand around her waist "wha..." ignoring the pulsing excitement that coursed through her as she felt his hand clamp over her mouth, Misaki looked at Usui through round eyes.

"shhhhhhhh, or you will wake him" gently, Usui lowered his hand and ignoring her hammering heart, she shuffled around so she could see him clearer.

His arm had stayed put so that once she had turned she was wrapped in his embrace- this felt too warm and comfortable.

Staring silently into her eyes, his free hand stroked her cheek gently causing her to shiver. Shuffling closer and pulling himself up so that he was leaning over her, he kissed her gently at first; waiting for her to throw him off.

To his utter amazement she held on to him tightly and pulled him on to her; returning his kiss back in equal measure. He listened intently to her desperate gasping as she sucked in the air around her.

Misaki's eyes flew open in unwelcome surprise when Usui abruptly stopped and forcibly turned her away from him, burying his head into her neck while pinning her close so that she couldn't move.

"Usui?" She was shocked at her own disappointment, but even more so at how her heart fluttered when he once again clamped his hand over her mouth "shhhhhh, sleep now- unless you want me to take you with him in the room".

Her playful chuckle sent a dangerous shock wave throughout him "you have no idea what you do to me! Now be a good girl and sleep- because once I get rid of him you won't get much more!"

With a small smirk, Misaki retorted teasingly "stupid Usui I'm only staying one night remember?" Usui's warm breath tickled her neck making her body shudder blissfully "silly Prez, you have been kidnapped remember?"

Secretly enjoying herself, Misaki shook her head in disapproval "still saying that? I told you I'm not staying the week- you will have to tie me up!" Unaware of the malicious twinkle in Usui's sparkling emerald eyes, Misaki listened to the same delicious malice in his velvety voice as he replied "Mmm that sounds fun!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Usui...You do know I was joking right? Also why do you even have rope?" Misaki pulled incredulously at the restraints that Usui had secured her with "Release Misaki!" Usui ignored Hinata who was helplessly dangling under one of his arms- having failed to get rid of him another night.

"What are you doing with Hinata?" Once again feigning innocence, he responded casually "Putting the dog out". Lowering her head in defeat, Misaki sighed- Usui was beyond her understanding!

A short while later Usui entered the room empty handed, however quiet thuds were coming from beyond as Hinata knocked relentlessly against the front door. With a shrug, Usui sat down opposite her grinning "he will give up and go home soon".

With daring eyes Misaki glared at her captor "Aren't you going to release me?" He sat back and folded his arms as though admiring a gorgeous painting "nope I like having you at my mercy"

Despite knowing it was futile, she struggled some more "Usui this is silly! I promise I won't run away ok? Isn't that what you're afraid of?"

There was a devilish glint in his eyes as he lent in "Prez, I know your not going to run away from me, what I want is for you to not be able to run away from your feelings"

His finger gently tilted her chin up so she could no longer avert her gaze. Her face blushed furiously however she forced her eyes to meet his- once again alarmed at how he made her heart race "what do you want Usui?"

With a sweet smile he kissed her forehead gently "I told you I don't want you to run away from your feelings; start by admitting you enjoyed last night"

Her subconscious reaction was to avert her gaze, but Usui pulled her chin back- making it impossible "Misaki, why can't you look at me?" In response she forced herself to look up- battling with her pride "It's embarrassing...and confusing!"

With a kind smile he shook his head gently "you're not confused- just not honest with yourself" He began to kiss her- catching her off guard and sneaking past her defences. With a blank mind she kissed him back.

Disappointment set in as he suddenly pulled back, why was he teasing her? "See?" Anger was now bubbling inside her mixed with intense frustration "I won't let you go until you admit that you enjoyed that" With challenging eyes Misaki sneered at him "you wouldn't do that" her resolved crumbled away slightly from his dark grin when he replied "are you sure?"

"Open wide and say aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh" keeping her mouth shut, Misaki's eyes were fixed on Usui angrily. Usui had indeed left her tied to the chair and it was now lunch time!

Having no hands to eat with meant that Usui needed to feed Misaki- who downright refused to eat, hoping that her hunger strike would free her.

"Usui this is beyond a joke now, untie me!" Setting the plate aside, he stroked Misaki's cheek causing her to flush "why won't you accept me Misaki? It's clear on your face and in your actions yet you deny those feelings to yourself"

Her blush deepened as she swallowed hard. She had pondered over her own feelings for a while now and had finally come up with an answer.

"Usui, I don't deny that I have feelings for you, but I refuse to accept you- how can I? You, yourself don't believe my feelings- because you won't trust me to visit Hinata's grandparents. You always let your jealousy get in the way! Isn't it common knowledge that if you love something you let it go? Let me go to Hinata's Grandparents with him and trust that I will come back!"

He had been completely disarmed once again by Misaki's sudden honesty. How could he argue with her sincere words? "Very well, go to the dog...but be sure to come back...you're still my prisoner for a week!" With glee in her eyes, shewrapped her arms around Usui's neck and kissed him gently "I will!"

Opening the front door, Misaki laughed in pleasant surprise "Your still here Hinata?" he jumped up excitedly- like a dog greeting its master "of course!" Unable to contain her laughter, she pulled him by the hand "come one Hinata lets go see your grandparents" Throwing his arms in the air happily as she dragged him he yelled "Yaaaaaaaaaaay!"

The journey to Hinata's grandparents was a long one, and so it was with huge relief that Misaki fell back onto the guest bed and looked at her phone with a smile- no texts from Usui! "Good to see he can control his jealousy" she spoke to herself.

"Who's jealous?" Misaki jumped and blinked dumbly in response to the voice that was clearly haunting her! "USUI?! What are you doing here?! _How_ did you get in?" He pulled Misaki over his shoulder, left the room and walked past a dumbfounded Hinata calmly- as though he had not just trespassed into someone else's home!

It wasn't until he was through the front door he answered "changed my mind". Succumbing to her fury, Misaki struggled madly once again "STUPID USUI!"

He chuckled as he pulled Misaki closer, kissing her into silence and instantly washing all of her anger away.

"Exactly, stupid Usui for listening to the words of a prisoner and letting her go" folding her arms in irritation she looked away "did you even listen to a single word I said?"

Usui's eyes were steady and unabashed as he looked at the back of her head "I do trust you, I just can't bring myself to trust any one else when it comes to you"

Misaki frowned as she spied a suspicious lump in his pocket. Surely she was going to run out of air with the amount of sighing she had been doing? "Did you seriously bring the rope?" Usui stopped suddenly and put Misaki on her feet "oh yeah I forgot, wait here!" He turned around just in time to catch the pursuing Hinata.

"Misaki was once again being carried off by Usui, this time without complaint- she had to acknowledge that the definition of insanity was said to be doing the same thing yet expecting different results- Usui had indeed driven her insane!

"Why did you tie Hinata up?" Usui grinned devilishly once again "to stop him following us home, if I remember rightly we have some unfinished business to attend to!" Misaki's stomach back-flipped in excitement "I'm sorry Hinata, It seems I have been kidnapped again...come rescue me next week!"

Hinata yelled loudly after them "But how can I rescue you if I'm tied up? I need rescuing too!" Usui turned and chuckled evilly "exactly"


	5. Chapter 5

Misaki laughed as Usui set her down once again "I can't believe we just left Hinata there!" Usui locked his door and chuckled "I'm sure he will be fine, I didn't tie him up that hard...its not my style to seriously tie guys up" Misaki swallowed hard as Usui approached her slowly not taking his eyes off her "we have some unfinished business remember?" she flinched as he reached out his hand and pulled her to him, it was surprising that she stepped forward with unusual obedience along with a hungry look in her eyes "I like obedient Misaki, I normally only get this at the cafe from 'Misa' and I have to share her" Misaki smiled and held her hand on Usui's chest gently "Misaki is Usui's and Usui's only" Usui took a step back as his heart sped up and his cheeks flushed in delight and shock- only Misaki could have the power to disarm him completely and stop his heart so that he could not breathe.

He recovered his senses and stalked towards Misaki until she had fallen back on the sofa "If Misaki truly is mine then she will do something for me" lost in his touch as he traced his lips down her ear she blew out breath as she whispered "anything". Feeling her hammering heart beneath him made his own heart race- the closer his lips went to Misaki's, the faster they became. He stopped his lips an inch from her mouth before he said "call me Takumi" Misaki grinned "stupid Usui, if I did that..." she faced away blushing harder than ever before he pulled her face back to his and pressed his mouth against hers then pulled back smiling "if you did that people would know you liked me, people would know that the demon prez is still a girl, You don't want anyone to see any weakness to retain the respect you have built...its ok to be yourself Misaki. That is no weakness- it takes more strength to be yourself and so you will find that you will earn even more respect" conflict was within him he wanted everyone to see Misaki for the amazing person she was yet a part of him enjoyed knowing he was the only one who saw this side of her "how do you know?" he smiled gently "because I know the real you and I love her so much more than the 'Demon Prez'. You don't have to be anyone else other than yourself for me to listen to what you ask" it was strange for Usui to be having such an open and honest conversation with Misaki- who could never bring herself to show her true feelings. She sat forward and wrapped her arms around Usui's neck, she kissed his cheek and then looked into his eyes "Thank you...Takumi" truly unable to refrain from blushing- as the glee from being called by his first name overwhelmed him, Takumi buried his head into Misaki's neck hoping to hide his embarrassment.

Things were heating up fast they were entangled together body and soul, Takumi knew that things would only keep progressing at this rat. He was once again conflicted- was it the right time to let things get out of hand? Should he let things go further? Would Misaki want to go further?" she showed no signs of wanting to stop as she returned his kisses in equal measure letting her own hands wander along his body. He ran his hand down her shirt and barely daring to breathe as he started pulling it up inch by inch a loud noise startled them both. There seemed to be a large ruckus in the hallway outside. Sighing as he stood up and made his way to he door he looked through the peep hole and chuckled to himself _maybe this is for the best_ before opening the door "we will save you Misaaaaakiiiiiii!?" Misaki looked in utter disbelief as Hinata charged through the door with the moron trio in tow "I have brought back up with me this time Misaki!" Misaki roared in irritation as once again pandemonium broke out as she ran from a pursuing Takumi- who she knew was going to pick her up again to run away, seeing as Hinata once again wanted to stage a daring rescue with his new allies.

"isn't this all wrong?" in a strange turn of events Takumi was now the one being carried away by Misaki who had previously thrown the Moron Trio unceremoniously out of the apartment followed by a very confused Hinata "Why Misaki? I thought you wanted to be rescued?" Misaki had laughed nervously before responding "I've been Kidnapped for a week... I still have three nights to go... besides it turns out I quite like captivity" Hinata jumped to his feet "oh no! Misaki has Stockholm syndrome!" deciding to take a different approach Misaki smiled sweetly in Hinata's direction "Hinata , there is an all you can eat Buffett on at Maid Latte, why don't you go with the Moron trio?" Hinata's eyes widened in excitement as he started rushing off towards the cafe before suddenly stopping and turning around "but if I go there I can't rescue you!" Misaki picked Takumi up over her shoulder before grinning and saying "exactly".


	6. Chapter 6

"it's cold down here!" Takumi pouted as he pulled his cover up to his neck. "Fine you can have the bed, I will sleep on the floor" Takumi sat up grinning "why don't we just share the bed" Misaki was struggling with this, she wanted to share bed with him too but she was frightened, she had opened up at an alarming rate over the past few days- how much longer until she gave herself to Takumi completely? _Don't lie to yourself Misaki, you are already tempted..._ Misaki's face burned red at this thought "gaaaaaaaah shut up!" Takumi blinked in confusion "ok...good night" Misaki's stomach squirmed in guilt "no..I mean... I wasn't talking to you!" She ruffled her hair in frustration- now she seemed crazy "Then...who was you talking to?" Misaki could see he was grinning at her and this added to her embarrassment "I...was talking to myself" her ears burned to match her bright cheeks as she noted the look that Takumi was giving her- a knowing look, like he suspected what she was thinking. She looked away as she pulled the covers back inviting him in- as though by looking away she could pretend to not know what she was doing "fine we will share...just stay on your side" she held her breath as she felt his warmth against her back "I don't want to stay on my side...I told you I am cold" it was strange, Misaki thought, normally she would have been uncomfortable sharing a bed with any one, most of all Takumi- yet here she was lying in bed with him completely at ease- unless you counted her internal argument. She turned over to face him and snuggled into his chest as he placed his arm around her "why is it that you put me at war with myself?" He kissed the top of her head lovingly "because you refuse to surrender to me- and to yourself" she buried her head further into the warmth of his chest listening closely as his heart beat quickened in response "you speak as if you know? are you at war with yourself too?" he clutched her closer and sighed sadly "yes, I am always at war with myself" she looked up curiously "do you mean you refuse to surrender too?" he looked into her large doe eyes- they were interested and honest "Misaki, I surrendered to my feelings a long time ago, I am at war because I am torn between wanting to be a gentleman...and wanting to give in to my lust" he felt Misaki quiver "Takumi...I" he placed a finger on her lips to silence her "shhhh. Don't worry Misaki I do not expect anything from you" She smiled and shook her head "it's ok, I just wanted to say that..." she sat up and faced him directly "I have already surrendered to my feelings, I think...I think I have been battling with my own lust too...I'm not sure that I have the strength to resist any more" Takumi lowered his head with a stiff smile "really Misaki? How much more will you put me through? Do you have any idea how much you appeal to me when your this honest?" She crawled towards him and whispered "I give up...I surrender" she placed a feather soft kiss on his lips he chuckled as he pulled away from her momentarily as he whispers "you really are sly Ayuzawa" He pushed her back and kissed her back more fiercely "stupid Usui" she breathed in-between his kisses.

Both of them had surrendered, they were ready to give in to their lust and knew they were at the point of no return. Misaki was ready to give herself body and soul her heart was ready to accept Takumi. He unbuttoned her night shirt and kissed down her neck listening to each of her gasps and moans. He allowed her to pull his shirt off and swallowed hard against his nerves until... "waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Misaki's heart stopped as she turned to face the sudden scream it was Satsuki. Takumi found himself a heap on the floor after being abruptly pushed off by Misaki "Satsuki?Wha... what are you doing here?! This isn't...I mean we weren't doing anything!" Heat Had found its way into Misaki's face she had not expected anyone- especially Satsuki to have found her in such a position! Despite knowing it was too late she fumbled to recover her unbuttoned shirt as though hoping this would reverse the situation _Ugh I want to crawl under a rock and die!_

Satuki squeezed her hands together excitedly "oh I'm sorry Misaki and Usui...the door was unlocked and no one answered...I didn't mean to interrupt. Suzanna said that you were here..." Aoi stepped out from behind Satsuki with a bag in his hand "I'm Here too you know" Misaki's face deepened in colour "Aoi! erm...like I said this isn't..." Aoi shrugged sighing "at least your not doing it in the middle of the street this time...Satsuki is trying to say by the way, that she has your new uniform, I heard some crazy story from Hinata about you being kidnapped by Usui..." he shot a 'it doesn't look like she is here unwillingly' look "...so we decided to bring it here for you" Misaki laughed nervously as her heart refused to return to normal "but why have you come so late? And why couldn't you just leave it at the shop for me to change there?" Aoi rolled his eyes as he placed the bag on the drawers "Satsuki wanted you to try it on before you came to work to make sure it fits and had to wait until she had locked up before bringing it to you...we didn't imagine that we would be interrupting anything seeing as you always insist he's just a stalker" Aoi pushed the excited Satsuki out of the door "come on Satsuki we need to let them get back to 'not doing anything'...see you later" they waved goodbye and left leaving Misaki mortified and Takumi in stunned silence. She looked down at the unusually quiet Takumi "erm...Takumi. Did you forget to lock the door? Takumi burst out in a fit of laughter "I must have done...we are seriously cursed" he climbed into bed next to Misaki and kissed her cheek gently "good night Misaki" she smiled in response "I think so too...good night Takumi" Misaki turned over mulling over her disappointment and her embarrassment before saying "it's ok I am still your prisoner for one more night" He grinned mischievously before replying "exactly".


	7. Chapter 7

_So this is the first part of the last chapter, its a bit longer then the other chapters but this is their final day and my final chapter will follow soon for their final night...will Takumi set her free? Better yet does she want to be free? I hope you have all enjoyed this short story I wrote as a bit of lighthearted fun. Thank you all for your continued support and I hope you will all check out my other fics too...enjoy!_

Takumi opened his eyes against the light that shone in through the gap in the curtains. He sadly looked at his sleeping captive- today was the last day. Tomorrow he would have to let her go, but how could he? The last week had been the happiest week of his life! Going to sleep every night knowing that she was the last thing he would see on a night and the first thing he could see on a morning. He turned onto his side and chuckled quietly to himself as he watched Misaki twitch in her sleep as she let out a small mumble. He held his arm around her and pulled her close "mmmmmmmmnnnn" she opened one eye sleepily "is it time to get up?" he placed his chin on the top of her head "its still early, lets just stay like this a while longer" Takumi loved sleepy Misaki as she became rather docile.

She obediently snuggled further into him "thank you for this week Takumi, its actually been rather fun!" her cheeks flushed as she recalled Satsuki and Aoi finding her half naked with Takumi "...well most of it has been". Takumi shook his head slightly "no, thank you, you make an excellent prisoner...tee hee" despite the fact she was still exhausted Misaki managed to laugh and respond with "and you make a great kidnapper, you even managed to steal me back after letting me go, from Hinata of all people" deep down Takumi knew that Hinata was a good person and he even had become to like him...he would go so far as to say he would consider him a friend were it not for his intention to steal away the one he cherished most in this world, "I would never lose to him" Misaki sighed heavily "I feel like i'm a prize in some contest" Takumi grinned as he whispered into her ear "if that's the case I have already won" Misaki narrowed her eyes "no you cheated, you stole the trophy" laughing at this little game Takumi responded "you can't steal it if it's already yours" Misaki smiled in response, it was true...she resisted only in words for she knew deep down she wanted to be his- that she _was_ his! She knew that resisting him brought out his possessiveness and assertiveness- it was this that brought out her own lust. She smiled shyly as she responded "and is that the same for kidnapping? Are you telling me that I haven't been kidnapped really because I'm yours?" Takumi pondered this for a moment "Hmmmm, nope you have been kidnapped for a week...because although you were always mine, you hadn't realised it yet, come tomorrow you will be free because there will be no need to keep you my prisoner anymore...you will come back willingly".

Misaki got out of bed as it was clear that they would not be going back to sleep and she wanted to enjoy the nice day...although she had enjoyed the pillow talk "Takumi?" he sat up curiously, seeing the slight blush surfacing around her cheeks and her feet and hands shuffling nervously "can we do something today?" he got out of bed and placed his hand on her head smiling gently "like a date?" the pink in her cheeks turned red causing her to hide her face in embarrassment "no! I just thought we could go somewhere, its hot and I want some fresh air!" Takumi checked the time..it was still early "why don't we go to the beach then if you want? for our last night we could stay in a beach house?" Misaki's eyes widened in excitement as she jumped up and down on the spot, this cute and honest reaction was a critical hit on Takumi's heart. He stood slightly dazed on the spot watching the refreshing sight that was the excited Misaki who was squealing in delight as she reached for her phone. Takumi frowned at the phone...who was she telling? He did not want anymore annoying interruptions, this was some of the inspiration behind his decision to rent a beach house. Misaki put the phone down and noticed Takumi's face "I have asked Suzanna to bring me my swimsuit, obviously I don't have one with me" recovering his face Takumi started to pack a few of his own things.

Misaki opened the door to Suzanna and thanked her for bringing her swimsuit before pushing her back out and shutting the door so that Takumi couldn't hear "listen Suzanna, you can't tell any one where we are going..." Suzanna stared blankly at Misaki and shrugged "okay...I won't. After all you don't want anymore interruptions" Misaki coloured up once more "did...did Satsuki tell you?" Suzanna shook her head indifferently "no it was Aoi" She waved and walked off leaving Misaki stammering "no...it...Suzanna, it wasn't what they thought...she's gone"

The bus journey was not a lengthy one to get to the beach but even so, Takumi noticed, that Misaki was slightly bouncing in her seat impatiently and craning her neck to look out of the window so that she could keep an eye out for the sea. Takumi smirked a little thoroughly enjoying this new Misaki that he rarely got to see. Noticing the smirk on his face, Misaki suddenly became still and fought against the pink flush rising in her face...it was not often she got to do these kind of things and had got carried away in excitement...did he think her childish? Takumi appeared to read her thoughts "I am glad that you are excited Misaki, please don't hold back".

Having arrived at the beach they checked into their room "Takumi...why is there only one bed?" Takumi shrugged and sat on the large double bed "its the only room that was left...it was last minute after all...why does it matter, we have shared my bed all week?" Misaki looked uncomfortably over her shoulder as though someone was behind her "that's different! We are a young unmarried couple- people will talk!" Takumi laughed slightly then wrapped his arms around Misaki- who mumbled into his shirt "stupid Takumi...you always win" she sighed and stepped back frowning "fine, seeing as its our last night I will agree. I guess if anyone says anything I will ignore it, its not that out of the ordinary for young couples to have breaks away together" Takumi took his shirt off and grinned "well even if you didn't agree...you have been kidnapped so it wouldn't matter" Misaki stuck her tongue out and walked into the bathroom to change. Takumi stared after her with his grin of victory.

Misaki emerged with her bikini on and Takumi blinked a few times in stunned silence... _that shows way too much!_ He knew the last time he tried to stop her going out in public like this didn't go too well so he decided to not say anything...after all last time was different, she was his now and even if they looked he could make damn sure they wouldn't touch. No...she wouldn't let them anyway! Takumi knew that his jealousy was unnecessary yet try as he might he struggled to control it, there was no stopping his possessiveness when it came to Misaki. The same was true when he told her to go to Hinata's grandparents then changed his mind...no matter how much he wanted her to be free he had to trust that in setting her free she would come back to him of her own free will. He smiled, he liked the thought that she would be there because she wanted to be, not because he had gave her no other choice "fly free my little bird" he mumbled to himself. Misaki looked up "did you say something?" he shook his head and stood up ready to go to the beach "nope, just talking to myself" Misaki remembered her own internal conversation and guessed that her choice of clothes were the main suspects behind his internal debate. She smiled sweetly "shall we go?" he nodded, and opened the door.

They got to the end of the hall way before he chuckled and turned around "nope, cant do it!" Misaki cried out angrily as he carried her back to the room "what are you doing?!" Takumi shrugged and replied with his familiar indifference "kidnapping you... until you change" Misaki shouted angrily..."but I don't have any other swim suits with me, if I don't wear this one I will just have to wear normal clothes!" Takumi grinned his usual mischievous grin before replying "exactly".


	8. Final Chapter

Misaki stared out across the shimmering ocean. It was now dark and Misaki and Usui were the last on the beach. She was afraid to go back, she had tried to make the day last as long as possible for this was their last night. She watched the moonlight dance in the waves before her and listened to the waves crashing against the distant cliffs. The cool air blew through her causing her to shiver slightly. Takumi appeared behind her and covered her up in his jacket before handing her a warm drink he had just gone to buy "thanks" she pulled the jacket tighter around herself against the cold. The truth was, the ocean breeze was only half the reason for her shivers, the other being the fact she was nervous. She had been fighting against her own desires for a whole week and she knew that with tonight being the last night she would not be able to resist any longer. There had been to many interruptions previously however tonight was different, no one would get in the way now. She held the warm cup in her hands tightly to warm them up and took a deep breath in. Takumi stood next to her- also looking out towards the ocean "so, tonight is our last night huh?" Misaki smiled stiffly "yeah" they stood there in silence both quietly admiring the view until in unison they both turned to speak, Takumi chuckled quietly "after you" Misaki held her breath a moment as she hoped to slow down her racing heart "I...I...gahhh why is it so hard to say these things!" Takumi laughed lightly and pulled her closer to face him "I will go first then, Misaki...your free" her eyes widened as she took a step back "what...what did you say?" he smiled warmly "Misaki, I am giving you the choice to leave now if you want to" Misaki frowned a little "but why now when you have me for one more night?" Takumi grinned "because I sense you are ready to surrender and if you do so I want to know you are here by choice, I want to know that my little bird has flown back to me willingly despite having no more cage" Misaki laughed and rested her head against his shoulder "I thought you liked having me as a prisoner" she closed her eyes in appreciation as he patted her hair "I do but I like the honest Misaki who gives in to her feelings more, I love the thought that you are staying by my side because you want to" Misaki looked away in embarrassment as she searched for his hand with her own. Heat rose in her cheeks as she felt his hand grip hers tightly back "I guess I can stay one more night, I mean I might as well seeing as you have already booked the beach house and such" Takumi took his hand away and shrugged indifferently "I don't much feel like staying now, whats the point if you don't really want to stay" his eyes gazed intently into her own piercing her soul "that...that's not...I do...want to" Takumi was once again momentarily stunned by her sudden honesty before recovering with a look he knew she responded well too...she could never resist his assertiveness. He picked her up once more and carried her back to their room. Takumi looked down at her with a quiet heart stopping gaze as they entered the bedroom "tell me you surrender Misaki" she reached up to kiss him gently before responding "I surrender...Takumi" This Misaki was irresistible, the Misaki that was open and honest...and blushing furiously. Takumi was having trouble controlling himself and his ever working heart as he set Misaki on the bed. He bent down to kiss her- touching her lips with his tongue teasingly. She pulled him closer and parted her lips so that his tongue could no longer tease her but so it could satisfy her instead. She pulled his hand onto her begging for more "your so sly, how do you expect me to hold back if your acting like this" Takumi whispered sending shock waves through Misaki's body. She was so breathless she couldn't answer with words, she restlessly pulled his mouth back to hers. _I surrender...to myself and to you Takumi._

Once again they had reached the point of no return, their lust needed to be sated and this time no one would stop them "Misaki...are you sure?" Misaki had began fumbling with the button On Takumi's pants "I can't fight it any more Takumi! I love you and I can't hold back my need for you any longer!" Takumi blinked in shock, he lowered his head to hide the shy smile that was creeping onto his face "I never imagined you would confess to me Misaki" he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her onto his lap "I love you too!" he pulled her close to him and kissed her neck whilst he stroked her hair affectionately. A single moan escaped her lips unhinging the last of his restraint. Hungrily, they tore the clothes off one another. Takumi's stomach curled over in nerves as he looked at the naked Misaki, he pushed her back gently and gripped his fingers around her thighs. She grasped the soft tufts of his hair as she moaned in response to Takumi.

Takumi nuzzled into Misaki's neck as he bathed in the euphoric feelings that were overwhelming him, Misaki had surrendered to him, he had given in to his lust for her and he had never felt such feelings in his life... _How will I ever let her go tomorrow?_ Misaki turned over and burrowed her head into his chest sleepily "Come tomorrow I may be going home but...this wont have to end will it?" muttered Misaki sleepily Takumi laughed "your free you can do what you want" Misaki chuckled quietly "I have never been free have I? You captured me from the very beginning I just didn't know it. Damn you stupid Takumi you knew all along didn't you? That is why you Kidnapped me for a week" Takumi grinned evilly as he held his captive close "exactly"

 **The End.**

 _Thank you to everyone who has taken time to read and review/follow/favourite this story. I hope you have all enjoyed it, I only meant for it to be a short story for a bit of fun and so I am thrilled that so many people have enjoyed my storys and I hope you will all check out my others too!_


	9. Please Kidnap Me Bonus story Chapter 1

_I fancied writing a bonus story- depending on how it goes I may write some more so please let me know how you like it! Also I am currently going over the previous chapters and updating them- the content hasn't changed but hopefully the writing quality will be an improvement!_

 **Please kidnap me Usui!**

The blackness outside was vastly stretched and uninterrupted by any light. The night was cold and the thick fog masked even the light of the moon. This tall building with large windows was higher than most, and to Usui it was his fortress of solitude.

Usui usually spent his evenings alone unless he was accompanying Misaki on her way home from work but tonight was her night off. Recently he would often find himself stood silently gazing out of this window at the city below and its inhabitants.

It was pointless doing that tonight; he could see nothing and no one. He had always been rather happy in his solitude but taking Misaki as his captive a few weeks ago made him realise how blissful a connection with another could feel.

It was from then he found himself watching others from above. As though by observing them in their happiness, he could confirm that his happiness could be found in human connection also. Perhaps Misaki was right- he really was an Alien!

Unable to see below meant that Usui was caught off guard by the knock on his door. Surely someone had knocked on the wrong door? Nobody came to visit him- even Misaki was reluctant to visit.

The sight that met him on the other side of the door was more than he could handle. Misaki was looking pitiful and helpless! Her eyes were tearing and she was shivering from head to toe- _why did she not have her coat?!_

Wordlessly, she dived into his arms and hid her face into the grooves of his chest to mask her sobs.

Usui was deeply disturbed- what could reduce the strong and mighty 'demon prez' to such a sorry state! As had become his favourite tradition; he lifted Misaki over his shoulder and carried her into his living room.

Misaki offered no resistance in stark contrast to her usual fiery self. Instead, she allowed herself to be carried obediently before being set down on the sofa in the overly empty room.

Usui placed the throw over her shoulders before kneeling in front of her "Usui…can I ask you a favour?" Her head lifted with renewed strength "Please kidnap me!"

Unable to recover from this unexpected and shocking turn of events, Usui covered his eyes with the back of his hand with a slight smile "really Ayuzawa? What an unreasonable request- I set you free remember?"

She had regained composure and was no longer crying but the signs that she was cold remained- her trembling body concerned Usui "what has happened Misaki? Who are you running from?"

Watching her bottom lip tremble against the tears that were threatening to escape again sent Usui over the edge- he had never seen her this way before "It's my dad…he's come home! I can't face him yet! That's why I need you to keep me here!"

Things now made sense; the strong Misaki who would fight bag snatchers and such had originally developed due to her overwhelming need to protect her sister and mother- who had all been discarded along with Misaki by her father. From this she had become aggressive towards men simply lumping them in the same category; but it was this strong and independent Misaki who Usui cherished!

Now her Father was back, Misaki had seemingly subconsciously reverted to her older self- the self Usui had only heard about from Hinata, her sister and mother. Her father's reappearance had shocked her- breaking through the barrier she had built to protect herself from guys.

Misaki must have known this; surely she had come hoping Usui could help restore her defences before facing her father. He knew the only way to do this was to become 'the perverted Alien'!

Grinning in his mischief Usui planted a sudden Kiss on his willing captive before saying "Let's go get a bath Misaki"


	10. Please Kidnap Me Bonus story Chapter 2

Finally, a spark of her true strength shone through as she soared through the air. Despite failing to land her drop kick on Usui, Misaki had tremendously perked up "like hell- You perverted Alien!"

Usui's eyes twinkled mischievously as he skipped around the room evading her attacks "come on Prez- strip quickly so I can lather soap all over your body!" Fire now in her eyes she grabbed Usui and threw him to the floor.

A momentary silence ensued, Misaki had subdued Usui but the feeling of victory melted away abruptly as she caught the look in his eyes. He was laid beneath her on the floor, but he was calm- he had let her win.

Slowly, his lips curved into a smooth smile "satisfied? You look better now" his voice was quiet and silky. Strangely aware of the close distance between them, Misaki began to rise to her feet- not expecting that Usui would stop her.

Gently, his hand cupped her cheek and pulled her face close to his. The brightness of her eyes and the renewed warmth of her face stirred up his desires. Part of him hoped she would resist; because playing that game with her- and wining her obedience, fed Usui's lust.

He was not disappointed however, when she simply obeyed. She was honest with her own feelings and came to him willingly. As their lips touched, Usui pulled her closer to him; desperate to nurse the wounds her father had caused.

This was a dangerous situation. Misaki was still bent over him as he lay on the floor, in the darkness of his empty room, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he craved more of her yet again. He did not wish to succumb to his desires when she had come to him for help.

Regretfully, he sat up and held her close "see? You are strong Misaki- you spent your life building your strength so you could face him one day. When you started doing that; you must have had an idea of what you wanted to tell him when he did come back- what was it?"

With a weak smile she faced him and sighed "at first I simply wanted to beat his ass! Then I realised that I simply wanted to prove to my mother and sister that we didn't need him! Fathers are supposed to protect their family, they are supposed to provide for their family- I have done both in his place. When he came back I wanted to beat his ass and tell him- 'We don't need you! 'But…"

Gentle tears surfaced once again- Usui opened his arms so that the strong and prideful Demon Prez could hide her sobs "…but, no matter how hard I tried- I couldn't stay mad at him. I realised that I missed my dad!"

The source of her sadness finally unveiled itself to him. Misaki had run away to run away from her feelings- she wanted Usui to help her rebuild her defences so that she could deny her love for her father and 'beat his ass'.

"I won't do it, Prez" confused eyes looked up at him "what do you mean?" Usui rose to his feet and turned away, leaving Misaki to face her disappointment that their embraced had come to an abrupt end "I won't tell you to keep hating your dad. You're running away from your feelings just as you always have done with me!"

Blinking in confusion as she dangled from Usui's arms, Misaki sulked moodily "Usui…what are you doing?!" Without looking at her he replied blankly "kidnapping you".

Her fighting spirit had returned four fold as she wiggled madly in his arms "yes but why are you taking me home?!" Unable to restrain his sinister smile, Usui shrugged his shoulders "kidnapping is supposed to be against your will…you didn't want to return home so I'm just complying with your wishes- you asked me to kidnap you remember?"

Flopping in exasperation, Misaki groaned "can't argue with that logic- but you know kidnappers don't usually take their prisoners back home?" Usui playfully squished her stomach; taking delight in her squeal as he responded "true…but prisoners don't usually request to be kidnapped in the first place!"


	11. Please Kidnap Me Bonus story Chapter 3

Usui was right; Misaki knew she had to face her father. But even so- she needed time. They had already left the warmth of Usui's place but she did not care- there was only one thing she could do!

"Well this is an interesting turn of events- do you plan to have your way with me prez?" In a blind panic Misaki hadn't even considered what she was doing. She had pulled free of Usui's grasp and dragged him into a side ally.

Breathlessly, she pinned him against the wall and placed her head against his shoulder as she struggled once again with her own pride "I've had enough…I am too docile when it comes to you. I am putting my foot down!"

With wide eyes and a dangerously racing heart, Usui's normal composure failed him when Misaki's head shot up. Her eyes were full with resolve as she forced herself to meet his gaze directly "I've made up my mind! Usui, this time I am going to kidnap you!"

Misaki blinked in confusion "Usui…why are you handing me rope?!" His grin was unmissable as he held out his wrists all too willingly "prez is kidnapping me!"

He was impossible! Was she ever going to beat him at his own game? It pissed her off so much! Her hands grasped the front of his shirt so that she could shake him with all of her might "aren't you supposed to be resisting me?! You're being kidnaped for crying out loud! At least act like it!"

Falling quiet, her eyes fell to the floor and through her frustration she sensed Usui's excitement "why are you letting me do this? I thought you wanted to make me go home?"

Feeling the burning sensation of his gaze, Misaki swallowed hard as Usui leant into her "why would I resist? Being Kidnapped by Prez sounds fun- I wonder what dirty things she will do to me"

One again he raised his hands with eyes full of delight "go ahead Misaki- kidnap me!"

She snatched the rope out of his hands, with evil intentions stamped all over her face. Usui was begging for her to kidnap him- he was playing with her but she wouldn't lose!

She had already faced her feelings for Usui- but she always submitted to him. Even now- she was supposed to be in a position of power but by handing her the rope, Usui had taken it away from her! He wasn't at her mercy- not yet!

She tucked the rope back into Usui's pockets. He was silently watching her but did not move. He was telling her that no matter what happened he was in control- she needed to take that control away from him somehow.

Taking a leaf out of his book Misaki smiled sweetly "ok Usui- lets go to my place". Usui's calm composure was his power- by acting as though nothing affected him and by simply going along with everything, he was retaining his control.

Happily accepting the situation meant that it was his choice and no one else's- hence why he would always be in control! Misaki needed to accept her own situation and be in control of it too!

She would confront her father tonight because she was choosing to and not because Usui had made her! After that she knew just what to do to finally have Usui at her mercy!

Usui's eyes watched her somewhat suspiciously as she grabbed him by the hand and carried on walking "I thought you didn't want to go home"

An unsettling feeling washed over Usui as she shrugged her shoulders indifferently "I didn't but I do now- you were right I need to face my dad. Besides, I'm kidnapping you for tonight only…we already agreed it is unusual to take your prisoner back to their home"

Usui grinned confidently as he watched Misaki pull him along "you know; if you take me as a prisoner to your place where your parents are- we can't do anything naughty"

Usui's sense of uneasiness was justified to him when Misaki's largely satisfied grin turned in his direction as she said "exactly!"


	12. Please Kidnap Me Bonus story: The end

Misaki took in a deep breath before opening her front door; Suzanna had locked herself in her room and seemingly hadn't surfaced.

"Oh you're home?" Misaki nodded in response to her mother but her eyes were dashing about in search for her father "Where is dad?"

A single eye was spying at Misaki through the crack in the door as Suzanna answered quietly "he left. Mother told him to stay at his friend's house until we tell him we want him back home"

Without listening for a response, Suzanna retreated once again into her room. Misaki's head turned back towards her mother "is that true? I had actually prepared myself to face him…by the way is it ok for Usui to stay tonight?"

Any other mother would be largely against their daughter having a sleep over with a male- Misaki's mother was the exception!

As expected her face brightened considerably "of course…I will set up a futon in your room, please join us for dinner won't you Usui?"

Misaki grinned triumphantly- dinner is where her plan would come into play!

The four of them sat down quietly and Misaki noted how silent Usui was- his face was calm but Misaki could sense his suspicion.

For the first part of her plan her eyes closely followed his movements so that she could mimic him. Each time his hands rested on the table she would 'accidentally' knock his hand or when he grabbed the salt pot she reached out simultaneously.

She watched his reactions with amusement. At first he clearly believed it had been an accident…but his eyes had soon narrowed accusingly as Misaki batted her eyelashes at him innocently.

Misaki held back her smirk as she daringly reached her hand out under the table on to Usui's leg. He twitched in response but remained silent.

Feeling brave, Misaki held her breath as her hand followed further up his leg. This was apparently too much for Usui as his hand flew to hers to hold it in place. Still fighting the grin that was desperate to escape, Misaki moved her hand back in time to avoid Usui's grip.

"I'm going to take a bath now, thanks for dinner. Usui I will show you to my room" Usui stood stiffly also expressing gratitude as he followed Misaki out of the room.

Remaining silent until they were in the safety of Msaki's room, Usui appeared closely behind her as she shut the door. With joyous excitement pounding through her heart, Misaki grinned ear to ear as he whispered from behind into her ear "Having fun are you?"

It was a challenge to keep the smirk off her face as she turned and shrugged innocently "I have no idea what you mean...I'm going to take a bath now- make yourself at home"

It was now easy to understand why Usui teased her all of the time- he was right; Misaki was indeed having fun!

She hurried her bath and wrapped a towel around herself blushing furiously in both nerves and excitement as she boldly marched back to her room.

Usui's mouth fell open. Misaki's hair was wet and dishevelled which somehow looked horrifyingly sexy! The towel that she had wrapped around herself was too small to cover her completely so there was a split in the coverage where her leg was!

She lifted a single foot on to her bed as she towel dried her damp hair. Nothing intimate could be seen however there was something torturous about this image.

Usui wished dearly that he could kneel beside her and run his mouth along the smooth curves of her exposed leg. He wanted to run his fingers through the wet strands of her hair and take her towel away completely so his eyes could bathe in the sight of her gloriously naked body…and she knew that's what he wanted!

Humming to herself as though he was unaware of the effect she was having on Usui, Misaki turned away and dropped her towel low enough to keep her behind covered. A small twist in her body as she snaked on a strappy nightgown; revealed a slight curve to an otherwise hidden breast.

Usui looked away abruptly feeling the heat rush to his face- he was caught in Misaki's web. She had warned him that he was her prisoner for the night…he was at her mercy!

How could he stand this torture? Did she seriously expect him to endure her seduction and not give in to his desires? He could not do that here…Misaki's mother and sister were here- there was also no telling when her father would come home.

Torture though it may be…it was delicious. Having such a bold Misaki who was trying her best to seduce him was more than he could have ever wished for! He was right all along- Being kidnapped by prez was fun!

He would let her have her fun tonight- but his little maid was being very naughty! He had to be sure to punish her thoroughly when he was finally alone with her!

Usui settled into his futon and turned away from her with a secretive smile which made Misaki's eyes widen in annoyance.

Usui's former tortured look had disappeared before he had faced away from her! She could not let him regain the control she had finally seized.

Saving her trump card for last, she dimmed the lights and stalked over to him. Staring intently on to the back of his head as she kneeled beside him; she placed a feather soft kiss under his ear before she whispered "good night _Takumi"_

Her heart stopped dead in surprised as he suddenly grabbed her and pulled her close. His warm breath tickled her lobe as he breathed "I submit…you win!" Her heart exploded in victory as his lips crushed against hers.

She won!

Finally, Usui Takumi had submitted to her!

With a warm smile she looked at him fondly "Thank you Takumi"

He laughed quietly as she climbed back into her own bed "why are you thanking me?"

Her large eyes looked down at him pensively "You taught me that being calm is a source of power- I don't need to beat my father's ass for leaving us"

Misaki shrugged with a smile and explained further "now I have the strength to face my father and my true feelings. When I see him tomorrow I can finally say; welcome home! Then I will beat his ass as punishment!"

Her heart began to hammer as Takumi's eyes quietly gazed at her through the darkness "speaking of punishment… my personal maid was very disobedient tonight! I will have to discipline her tomorrow!"

Misaki's face grew red with anger "Damn you stupid Usui…you let me win again didn't you!"

His eyes sparkled in delight as he whispered "exactly! Good night Misaki!"

The end!

 _Hope you enjoyed the little bonus story. I love hearing from you all- so as I previously said, depending on how things go I would be willing to write some other stories or bonus chapters for this or even anything else- just let me know what you would want to read about and I would love to have a go for you_ _Thanks for reading and please check out my other stories too including my new Harry Potter fan fic- Reunited with Hope!_


End file.
